Relationship In Turmoil
by midna03
Summary: Luigi and Mario are invited to Peach's party, but as things begin to unfold when Mario has to come to terms with who he truly loves. Rated M for sexual themes
1. Peach's Castle

Chapter 1

The evening sun shone warmly over the mushroom kingdom, as clouds chased after each other in the sky. A amber glow covered the Mario Bros' house, creating shadows that crawled on the ground. However, the quiet that fell over the land was disturbed, as the sound of loud knocking could be heard inside the house.

"Hurry up Luigi, we're going to be late," Mario yelled impatiently at Luigi's door.

"Ok, just give me a second," Luigi replied, as he quickly buttoned up his formal jacket. He was sure Peach wouldn't mind if they were a little late, after all her relationship with Mario couldn't get any worse. Luigi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't want to go to this 'party', as it was called. But he knew it was just a publicity stunt so the kingdom could see how happy Peach and Mario were together, which was, of course, a lie. Luigi knew that more than anyone. Countless times, Mario had come to him for...companionship. But Luigi had never said a word. He often debated if he should do something, but he knew better then to make this screwed up relationship any worse.

As Mario opened his mouth to shout again, Luigi opened the door. At the sight of his brother, Luigi had to restrain himself from gasping. He couldn't believe how handsome his brother looked in his formal attire. The jet-black colour of his suit made his eyes glimmer, and he appeared to shine in the bright light. Luigi had a powerful urge to kiss his brother, to tell him how attractive he looked, to caress his beautiful body. But he remained still. When Mario registered the look on his brother's face, he blushed violently. Mario coughed nervously, "You, umm, you look nice," Mario stuttered, not wanting to seem rude. This time, it was Luigi's turn to blush. "You...you think so?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," Mario laughed. Suddenly he stroked his hand through his brothers hair. "You look younger without a hat," he added gently. Luigi began to grow hot as the sexual tension heated the air. Mario felt it too, as his eyes locked intensely with his brothers. Feeling a desire that needed to be suppressed, Mario swiftly removed his hand from Luigi's soft hair. "W...we should get going," Mario stammered quickly, as he walked at a fast pace away from his brother, to avoid any further conversation.


	2. Unexpected Events

Chapter 2

The noise inside the castle contrasted greatly with the peace and quiet outside. Loud music blared from gigantic speakers, and the sounds of laughing and talking came from all directions. The castle was packed with toads, along with a several yoshis that were invited. Luigi could barely hear his thoughts, as he sat alone at the bar and drank. He normally didn't drink much alcohol, but at this 'party' he didn't feel like doing anything, especially with Mario and Peach together, and drinking helped make the pain in his chest go away. He tried to keep himself from turning around to stare at Mario, but he couldn't resist. He looked so happy with Peach. Even though their relationship was in turmoil, he looked genuinely pleased to be with her, as they both laughed and joked around. Luigi burned with jealously as he watched them, but couldn't turn his eyes away. He sighed solemnly as he pulled his gaze away from the couple, and continued to drink.

After a few seconds, Luigi heard some loud yelling coming from where Mario and Peach were. He turned around to find them both fighting. Mario looked confused and hurt, while Peach grew angrier as they grew more attention. Luigi couldn't here exactly what they were saying, but he knew what Mario wanted from Peach. Suddenly, Mario became forceful and grabbed Peach's arm, to which she responded by slapping him hard round the face. Many toads gasped in shock at this, and Peach quickly ran from the room before anyone could say something. Mario's face burned with both pain and shame, as he grew more and more angry. He wanted to shout at Peach, but she had already left. He took a deep breath as he tried to keep his dignity, but he didn't want to face all the toads staring at him. Feeling deep sympathy for his brother, Luigi shouted loudly "Hey, leave him alone you guys, I'm sure he feels humiliated enough."

With this, the toads averted their gaze and continued to talk amongst themselves.

Mario looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he walked slowly towards the bar. Silently he sat down next to his brother and sighed. Luigi stared sadly at his brother's bruised cheek. Why did he love Peach? He would never hurt Mario like that, he wouldn't even resist if he'd kissed him in front of everyone. Love could be so cruel sometimes. After a while, Mario said flatly, "Could I have a drink please? A strong one."


	3. Complicated Love

Chapter 3

Luigi continued to stare at his brother blankly as Mario drank. Once he had reached the bottom of the glass, Mario looked down at the table solemnly. "Why are you staring at me Luigi?" he said gently. Luigi was silent, unsure of what to say. Should he console him? Or tell him what he actually thought? When Luigi didn't reply, Mario only sighed deeply.

"...I don't know how Peach can do that to a guy like you," Luigi said finally, as he still debated what he should say. "I mean, you're not asking for much, are you?"

Mario continued to stare at the table. "If I were in her place, I would feel so lucky just to be with you. So what's one little sacrifice when-"

Luigi stopped talking when Mario raised his head and looked at Luigi. He gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Luigi's heart leaped into his throat as he blushed violently. Suddenly Luigi was aware of his surroundings, and he quickly moved away from his brother. He looked around rapidly, but saw no one watching. He stared at his brother, unable to close his mouth. "M-Mario...you...I..." he stuttered, still in shock and unable to form words. As Luigi struggled to speak, Mario placed his hand on Luigi's knee and began to rub slowly up and down his leg. Luigi gasped and breathed hard, as he felt his brother move his hand closer to his crotch with each stroke. "M-Mario you can't do this here," he stammered, as he became hot with arousal. "Wait...are you drunk?" he breathed, as he stared at the empty glass at the bar table.

"No," Mario stated bluntly, and judging by the look in his eyes Luigi knew he was telling the truth. Luigi swallowed deeply, not wanting to draw attention to himself and unsure of what to do. Mario's eyes were filled with desire as he stared at his brother. He smiled playfully as he stood up, and took Luigi's hand in his own. He led him quickly down the castle hall.

"Wait, where are we going?" Luigi questioned, both nervous and excited at the same time.

Mario said nothing during the trip, until he led Luigi into a spotless, white room. Luigi realised with quiet excitement that they were in Peach's bathroom. "W-What are we doing here Mario?" Luigi asked, his heart pounding furiously. Mario walked slowly in front of his brother. "I'm going to take a shower," Mario stated innocently, as he slid open the shower door. "Care to join me?" he added seductively, as he turned to look at his brother.

Once Luigi had heard his brother's words, all efforts to contain himself had melted away. With startling speed, Luigi pushed his brother into the shower with him and slid the door shut. He kissed Mario violently as he ran his hands through his brother's hair and along his body. Mario began to moan as he did this, and clawed his brother's back erotically. Both Luigi and Mario bit and tore at each other's clothes, until they were naked together in the tightly packed shower. As they pressed against each other, the air contained in the shower became thick with sexual desire, and the heat produced condensation on the walls. They both moaned as they rubbed their bodies against one another, and began to pant as their bodies became sweaty from the heat. As Luigi bit and sucked his brother's neck, Mario moaned louder, and banged his hand against the wall with pleasure. However, he had unconsciously pressed the button that started the shower, as cool water rained down on the brothers, which added to their arousal. They kissed each other passionately underneath the spray of the shower, and the water made it easier for them to rub against each other. Luigi had never felt more happy in his life. He didn't care if Mario loved Peach, if he could feel his body against his own he didn't need anything else. Mario needed to be satisfied by him alone, and for that he was grateful. Luigi could feel his brother's erection against him, which made blood rush to his area quicker. He moaned with pleasure as his brother began to pump his member, and he felt his legs become weak from the intensity. He gripped the walls of the shower for support, but fell to the ground when he climaxed. Luigi let out a loud moan as he felt the orgasm run through him, and breathed heavily as he stared at his brother's shaft. Knowing what Mario wanted, he licked around his brother's tip, and earned a strenuous moan in reply. Just as he was about to engulf his brother, Luigi froze as he heard the door of the bathroom open. Mario must of heard it too, as he rapidly pushed the button to stop the shower and held onto his breath. When Luigi risked a look up at his brother, he saw that he was struggling to contain a smile and his eyes were wild with excitement. He was enjoying this. The thrill of pure risk, of doing something immoral, was what fuelled Mario's desire and he was starved of it. He craved it.

There was silence for a while, then a voice came from outside the shower. "Mario, it's Peach." Luigi saw Mario stiffen when he heard Peach's voice, but he still remained quiet. "I've checked every room besides this one, so I'll just say this. I'm sorry I humiliated you like that. I didn't mean it and I'm really sorry. I know I don't show it, but I care about you deeply. I love you."

Luigi blushed with both shame and envy, as he realised Peach's words had an effect on Mario. Whereas if he were to say he loved him...

"What happened in the hall made me realise something. I'm being too uptight. You've done so much for me, so I at least owe you this. If you want to make love, let's make love. I'll be in my room at 8:00."

Luigi felt like his heart had been stabbed. He struggled to breathe as his lungs refused to take in air. This wasn't happening.

"...What am I doing? I'm talking to thin air," Peace muttered sadly, as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Luigi didn't want his brother to see how broken he was, so he just stared at his brother's mid section as tears blurred his vision. Mario's eyes were wide with shock, as he tried to process what had just happened. This was a dream come true...wasn't it? Or did he just imagine it? Mario let out a short laugh, which made Luigi's soul crumble. He desperately wanted to burst into tears, to beg Mario to stay, but that would just add to his shame. He felt his entire body tremble as he tried to speak as normally as possible. "Are you going to go to her?" he quivered fearfully; he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Mario whispered softly. He refused to look at what had become of Luigi, to save himself and his brother the pain.

Luigi suppressed a cry as he shook with heartache. "I need to go," he whimpered, as he tried to keep the quiver out of his voice but failed. He quickly gathered his wet clothes and opened the door of the shower, avoiding eye contact with his brother. As Luigi left, Mario stayed standing, not wanting to leave the comfort of the shower, to face cruel reality.


	4. Silent Night

Chapter 4

The halls of the castle were silent, and dark. All of the guests had left, and the party was over. The only ones remaining in the castle were Peach, Mario and Luigi, who was allowed to stay the night. After what had happened between Luigi and his brother, Luigi would've jumped at the opportunity to go home so he didn't have to think about what his brother was doing with Peach, but the reality was he didn't care any more. He was dead inside.

Outside Peach's room, silence patrolled the hallway. The air whistled through the corridor, making the carpet on the floor gently rise and fall. The door was sealed shut, so not even muffled sounds could be heard from outside. Suddenly, the silence was broken as Mario burst out of the door. The gust from the sudden impact made the carpet fly high off the floor, landing in a heap at Mario's feet. He was breathing heavily, so much so that he looked like he was hyperventilating. He trembled with panic as fresh thoughts raced around in his mind. He tried to process what he had done. It had all happened so fast, but the memories in his brain didn't lie.

Mario tried to move, but he was paralysed with horror. What the hell was wrong with him? He had waited so long for this moment, only to be uncomfortable with her body? He had proved his love for her, only to call out his brother's name while she was...

Mario stifled a cry as he covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. This was too much. He had to get out of here.

Luigi stared blankly up at the ceiling, his tears drying on his face. He wanted to run away. He didn't want to face the pain, he couldn't handle it. If he stayed here he'd have to face Mario and Peach every day, all the time, all the while knowing that they were...

Luigi covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry more, but tears wouldn't come. He thanked the small mercy that he wasn't next to Peach's bedroom. He found it impossible to fall asleep, and so did everything in his power to not think about what his brother was doing, while he continued to stare at the ceiling.


	5. Giving In To Desires

Chapter 5

The door of Luigi's room burst open, which made Luigi sit up on his bed. When he looked over he saw Mario, panting heavily at his door. Luigi was hesitant when he looked at his brother, yet he was still happy to see him. "Mario, what are you doing here?" he asked confusedly, silently hoping he had refused Peach. Mario close the door quickly, still panting with exhaustion as though he was on the run. "...Aren't you supposed to be with Peach?" Luigi said as coolly as he could, not wanting to seem too hopeful. Mario turned to look at his brother, and simply stared at him. This made Luigi a little uneasy, but he didn't avert his gaze. Mario swallowed deeply, as he prepared himself for what he wanted to say. He had to speak with his heart, not his brain.

"Luigi...I..." Mario breathed, but paused as his body told him not to use words. Without warning, Mario walked to Luigi's bed and pounced on his brother. Luigi gasped, sweat running down his temple, but he didn't break eye contact with his brother. Mario began to tremble as his organs gave him individual orders that conflicted his emotions. His brain screamed for him to stop, his heart tried to form words in his mouth, and his lower half begged for him to continue. Mario couldn't help himself as he lowered his body, wanting to feel his brother against him. Luigi didn't refuse, and even went so far as to grasp his brother's rear and pull him down towards his body. Mario let out a strangled syllable, as he stiffened when his brother tried to force him down. He couldn't give into his urges, not yet. He needed to say something. "Luigi...I...I don't love Peach," he stammered, forcing the words through. "I...love you."

When Luigi heard this, he felt as though his heart had grown twice as large. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared in disbelief at Mario. "W-what?" he whispered, not believing that his dream was becoming a reality. Mario smiled at his brother, as he leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Luigi felt his body grow hot, and began to rub his hand over Mario's lower half, which made him moan. He felt his brother press himself against his crotch, his legs spread apart. Mario leaned forward and began to kiss his brother, as Luigi could feel him breathing heavily on his neck. Luigi rubbed rhythmically against his brother, which caused his breathing to intensify. Mario began to feel a tightness in his pants, as he felt Luigi's member so close to his body. "Are you...wearing anything under there?" Mario gasped, as he ran his hands through Luigi's hair. "No..." Luigi moaned, his voice filled with pleasure.

Mario leaned back to look at his brother, who's chest was rising up and down from breathing so hard. He slowly lowered Luigi's pants, and revealed his brother's shaft. Luigi eyes were full of desire as he stared at his brother, revelling in the fact that he was still his. Then Mario did something Luigi wasn't expecting- he began to suck his member. Luigi gasped with shock at this new sensation, and moaned loudly at the burst of pleasure. He growled and clawed at the sheets of his bed, as he gave in to his erotic emotions. He called out his brother's name as he pressed Mario's head against himself so that he engulfed more of him. He had never felt so much pleasure before, and his member became hard as it begged for more. As Luigi became erect, Mario let out a muffled cry as his body shook. He tried to keep sucking his brother, but failed as the orgasm got the better of him. He removed his mouth and leaned back, his face strained with discomfort as he moaned. Luigi continued to breathe hard, frustrated as his erection begged for release. "Are...you ok?" Luigi groaned in between breathes. "Yeah..." Mario replied with a grunt, as he removed his pants that were now a sticky mess. With surprise, Luigi remarked "Your erection has gone down."

Mario blushed as he stared at his softened member. "Oh...uh...that's not...I don't know..."

Luigi stared at his brother, as he felt a urge take control of his body. Mario saw the desire on Luigi's face, and reddened even further. As he opened his mouth to protest, Mario felt his brother grab his arms and pin his down on the bed, stomach first. Luigi grew excited as he raised his brother's legs, so his rear was in the air. He was so aroused with anticipation that he thought he might release early. Mario stiffened as he grew nervous. "L-Luigi I'm not so sure, I've never done this before..."

"Shh..." Luigi consoled automatically, even though he was also nervous. As he swallowed deeply, Luigi penetrated his brother. Mario cried out as he felt his brother enter him, and tried to keep himself from trembling as the pain filled his body. He clawed at the bed sheets, and breathed frantically as the pain continued. Suddenly, both the brothers felt a erotic impact, as Mario's sweet spot was struck. Luigi began to thrust forcefully into his brother as he moaned with pleasure, while Mario cried out erotically with each thrust. Mario realised in a moment of clarity that this is what he desired; he had tried to bury it deep down inside him. But he couldn't escape the fact he loved his brother, with all his heart. All of a sudden Luigi climaxed, as he released inside of his brother. Mario felt his brother shudder at the force of the orgasm, and then gently pull out of him, leaving him feeling suddenly empty. Luigi collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but content. Mario crawled towards him and lay beside him, as he slowly pulled the bed sheet over both him and Luigi. Mario sighed peacefully as he fell asleep next to his brother, whom he truly loved.


End file.
